


Ten of Swords

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Letting go





	Ten of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> My Japanese is not great (I'm still learning), and apparently Kota's English is worse, so as you're reading, suspend disbelief and imagine they're speaking to each other in Japanese.

**Ten of Swords: Release. Loss, pain. Endings. No more pain will come to you from that source.**

 

Kenny is just pulling his shirt on when he hears the locker room door open. His match was the main event, so everyone else has mostly cleared out. Nick, Matt, Marty, Zack, and he’s sure a few other people are waiting for him to finish up so they can go to dinner together. 

“Almost done,” he calls out. “Just let me get my stuff together.”

“Perfect,” Kota says, smiling, as he walks in to the locker area. “I made dinner reservations for us. I want to talk to you.”

Kenny turns around, confused. He was expecting some variation of English, not Japanese. “Kota? I thought you’d already left. I’m sorry, but I kind of have plans already.”

“Oh, come on, Kenny. Surely you can make time for me.”

“No, I really can’t. I’m having dinner with Nick and Matt and the guys.”

“Ah, yes, the third and fourth people in our relationship.”

“Have you forgotten that we no longer have a relationship?”

Kota sighs and leans against a table. “Kenny. We’ve fought before. We always get back together. You always come back to me.” He pulls a small box covered in fancy gift wrap out of his pocket and puts it in Kenny’s hand. “I bought this for you.”

“Kota, I can’t take this,” Kenny objects. He puts the box back into Kota’s hand and closes his ex’s fingers around it. “Listen to me.” He forces himself to make eye contact so that Kota knows he’s serious. “I don’t regret what we had. I loved you, Kota, and I had some of the best times of my life with you.” He sighs and sits down, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t do this again. Why do you keep doing this?”

“Because I love you! Because I gave you my heart and I don’t know what to do any more without you in my life.”

“I’m sorry that I was never able to do the same,” Kenny says softly, not quite able to look at him. “And at first, I couldn’t imagine living without you, either… but toward the end, I was the pretty thing that you enjoyed showing off to your friends. And I know that there were other men when things started going bad between us.”

“We both did some stupid things.”

“I may have done some stupid shit, Kota, but I never cheated. That one is all on you.”

“Kenny –“

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that things didn’t work out between us. I’m sorry you’re unhappy about it. I’m sorry that you’re having a hard time letting go. I told you when we broke up that I was done, and for the sake of my own sanity I had to force myself to mean that for months. I don’t have to force it anymore.” 

Kenny’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, figuring it’s Matt wanting to know where the hell he is. Instead, it’s a text from Seth with a photo of him and Finn in Kenny Omega t-shirts, making finger guns, with the caption _Look what we found at Hot Topic!_

Just like that, all the tension leaves him. His expression softens, and the smile that seems to be reserved only for Seth lights his entire face. 

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?” Kota asks.

Kenny nods. _There always was,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say. 

The locker room door opens then, saving him from having to actually speak. 

“Kenny? You almost done in there?” Zack calls from the doorway. “Nick wanted me to check in. We’re almost ready to go for dinner. I had to go talk to Suzuki, but the guys wanted me to pop in on the way back and see if you were done.” He appears around the corner and notices that Kenny isn’t alone. “Oh, sorry. I’m interrupting. I’ll come back.”

“No, that’s okay, Zack. We’re done here.” Kenny stands and shoulders his bag. “Goodbye, Kota,” he says softly, and follows Zack out of the room.


End file.
